


Mrs. O by offencurae [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Mrs. O by offencurae.Olette makes a new friend.





	Mrs. O by offencurae [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mrs. O](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333924) by offencurae. 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Mrs. O

 **Author** : offencurae

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Kingdom Hearts

 **Pairings/Characters** : Larxene/Olette

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Smut

 **Summary** : Olette makes a new friend.

 **Text** : [here ](http://offencurae.livejournal.com/7590.html?view=79014#t79014)

 **Length** 0:16:10

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Mrs.%20O%20by%20Offencurae.mp3)


End file.
